Crimson Eyes
by ViolaTheGlaceon
Summary: This is the story of a young half demon named Winter. She goes on a journey with a possessive thief, a tomboy martial artist, and a perverted priest. Will she be victorious on her journey? Will she find love along the way? Will she be able to face her past? Find out on Dragon Quest: Crimson Eyes!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my Dragon Quest fanfiction- Crimson Eyes

I do not own Dragon Quest 9

Prologue- Innocent Blood

 **~Wormwood Creek~**

A young girl ran towards the stone bridge that separated her village and the forest that hardly bared any monsters. The wind blew through her silvery white hair that was tangled with dried blood and grim; her crimson eyes glanced back fearfully as the villagers were gaining up to her. She felt dread hit her as an arrow flew past her head and landed in a dead tree that she passed; not far behind her an old man sat on a maple wood chair while his sharp green eyes followed the girls running form. A twisted smirk fell upon his face.

"Alright men, on my mark," he said as the archers beside him straightened and steadied their bows and arrows, "Now!" he yelled as over fifty arrows were released and heading straight for the running girl. A bloodcurdling scream echoed throughout the forest and village as the arrows hit their target; the old man grinned as he spoke, "Hurry, I want to see the half breed's body." His men nodded before picking up his chair and running towards the fallen girl. The man's smile got bigger and for just a second, his green eyes changed gold before turning back.

The girl's body was unrecognizable. Her body was nothing but a bloody mess, the only things to be seen was her silvery white hair, which was quickly turning red as blood pooled around her; the other thing was her beautiful crimson eyes, which were now clouded over by death. A man with dark gold hair and saddened sapphire eyes walked over to the old man, "She is gone father." he said coldly, but his father just ignored his son's icy voice, "Good my son, good." He laughed before spitting on the girl's body.

"Leave her body for the crows to peck at." the old man sneered before smiling at the villagers, "We shall have a feast to celebrate the half breed's death." he said as the villagers yelled their happiness. As the people and their leader left, the blond man dropped to his knees before he pulled the girl to his chest; tears streamed down his cheeks, "Forgive me Quinn, forgive me Sebastian," he howled in anguish before looking down at the girl in his arms, "and please forgive my sweet, sweet little niece."

The man then later buried his niece's body before, with a heavy heart, joining the feast with his wife and son.

 **~?~**

"Such brutality on such a beautiful girl." a light feminine voice rang out. A few seconds pass, "Its decided," the voice said, happiness rang through, "You shall be the one to help this world before my father destroys it."

 **~?~**

The silver haired girl floated in a white light before a strong hand reached out to grab hers, making her eyelids pop open revealing her crimson orb that held confusion and pain in them. A bald man stood before her with a small smile on his face. His chocolate eyes were warm with affection as his deep voice brought her comfort, "Hello little one, what is your name?"

The girl looked up at the man before a small grin curled up her lips, making the man smile bigger, "M-My name i-is Winter," she said in a bell-like voice, "What's yours mister?" she asked as the man let a small laugh. "My name is Aquila," he said, "and you little one, have great journey that lies ahead of you." With that he bent over and picked the small girl up before a pair of snow white wings burst out his back, making Winter squeak in surprise. He laughed as he took off up into the air, Winter started to giggle as they flew up into a blinding light.

Hope you like it and please comment if you can~


	2. Chapter 1- Guardian Angel

Welcome to the next chapter of my story~

Chapter 1- Guardian Angel

 **~Angel Falls~**

Winter smiled softly as she watched a little boy splash water onto his parents, making them laugh and splash him back. Her crimson eyes held a long forgotten spark and her silvery white hair now reached her waist; the most astonishing feature was the two furry white dog ears that stuck out from her head. Her breath was caught in her throat as an all too familiar chill went up her spine, "Aquila." She said looking past the village boundaries.

"I know," he said, "let's go." with that both mentor and student took to the air, both having a pair of identical white wings. As they got closer Winter could make out a young girl and an old man, who was huffing softly; she then noticed the three monsters that were hiding behind. There were two slimes and their leader, a cruelcumber. The monsters took notice of her and Aquila as they landed; Aquila pulled out his sword while she pulled out her copper one. **(I'm not good at fight scenes, although I'll attempt it in the future, but for right now I am very tired from school.).** A few seconds later and the three monsters were vanquished.

The girl and old man stopped near them, "Thank you guardian angel for protecting me and my grandpa." the girl said as an orb of blue/green shimmered from her body and into Winter's hands before it disappeared into her body. Aquila smiled at his student as the girl and old man walked to the village, "You did well little one," he said, chocolate orbs sparkling, "I think you are ready to take over here." Winter gasped before beaming up at her mentor, making a chuckle leave his lips. Aquila then looked up at the sky, "Let us be gone." He said as he took off up toward the blue sky with Winter close behind.

 **~?~**

Elsewhere three interesting, looking people sat at a wooden table sighing as another person chose different people for their team _**again**_. " **This is complete bullshit!** " one of the voices snarled, his gold eyes were molten as he ran a calloused hand through his cobalt Mohawk. The person sitting next to the fiery-tempered male nodded her head while blowing her hazel brown bangs out of her face; her jade green eyes showed her jealous want as they pierced through the other teams, making them shiver. "We'll get picked, just wait." a third voice said hopefully as the other two turned to look at their companion.

His red/orange hair was a shaggy mess while his dark brown eyes tried to hide his sadness. The other male huffed while the girl sighed, "I hope your right."

I hope you like it and pleas leave a comment to if you can~


	3. Chapter 2- Fallen Angel and a Wish

Welcome to chapter 2 of my story~

WARNING- I will skip some, not much but a little…sorry

Chapter 2- Fallen Angel and Wishes

 **~In the Air~**

Winter felt excitement course through her veins as she flew back to Angel Falls. Apus Major and Aquila agreed on a test for her to become Angel Falls, she had to help some people in need and if she passed then she would guard her precious people. "I won't fail you Aquila." she whispered as she landed on the lush, green grass and wild flowers of many colors; a whimper caught her attention and she looked over her shoulder to see a brown and tan dog looking at her with big puppy eyes.

The dog whimpered again before pawing at something in front of him; Winter's ears twitched as she walked over before kneeling down to see a silver ring with the name _Edward_ carved into it with perfect cursive. When she picked it up, the dog raced away, "W-Wait!" she yelped as she flew clumsily after him. When the dog reached his destination, Winter gasped at the wooden structure that towered over her, "It's a church…" she trailed off as her crimson orbs glazed over remembering how the priest of Wormwood had treated her so nicely before dying of sickness, leaving her to her doomed fate.

She was snapped out of her memories as the dog whined while scratching the white-painted door; she smiled at the dog before opening the door as quietly as she could. She floated over to and old woman, who had tears in her eyes, "Oh please guardian angel," the woman whimpered, "Please help me find my wedding ring, it's all I 'ave left of 'em." Winter smiled once more before slipping the ring into the woman's dress pocket and floating backwards to see her reaction.

The old woman felt something heavy in her pocket, so she reached into it and pulled out, "My wedding ring!" she cried out in happiness before looking around while putting her hands in a praying motion, "Thank you guardian angel so much." She said as Winter felt a familiar presence of benevolessence entered her body. She grinned before floating outside to help more people.

 _~8 hours later~_

It was dark by the time Winter was through and she smiled up at her mentor, who smiled back as he landed softly in front of her. He tucked his white wings in before giving her a stern glance, "You've done well my student, but now you must help those who have already passed on." he said as Winter looked over Aquila's shoulder to see a ghostly man standing there looking confused. She smiled at her mentor before floating over to the man and gently tapping his shoulder.

The man turned around, making Winter wince at the long cut across his neck that still had blood dripping from it, "Holy- you're a celestrian are ya not?" he asked. Winter nodded sadly, "Yes I am and it's your time to be at peace with yourself." she said softly as she touched his neck before pulling back revealing a small amount of blood on her fingertips; the man stood frozen before he chuckled bitterly, "No wonder," he said, "Nobody could see me because I've gone and kicked the bucket."

The man looked at Winter once more, "Thank ya lass," he said smiling, "Thank ya for helping me." with that the man floated up before disappearing into a green/blue light. Winter then turned around to see her mentor smiling softly down at her, "You've passed the test little one, how do you feel?" he asked, amusement lacing his voice. "I feel great!" Winter said happily before she tackled her teacher into a hug; the moment was ruined as a horn filled the air, making both her and Aquila look up at the sky to see a golden train heading for the observatory.

"What's the Celestial Train doing there?" Winter heard her mentor say before he turned to her, looking deadly serious, "Let's go." he said as teacher and student both took off towards the observatory.

 **~Observatory~**

Winter walked up the stone steps, leading to the sacred tree, Yggdrasil. She smiled before gently laying her hand on the tree's warm bark, feeling the benevolessence being absorbed by the great tree; a golden light filled the air, making Winter step back. "She's ready to bear her fruit." A wise voice said as Winter turned around to see Aquila and Apus Major standing there, both looking at the tree. Golden pear-like fruits popped out one by one as the Celestial Train came into view, honking its deep horn for all to hear.

While Apus Major and Winter were busy gazing at the beautiful tree, Aquila looked at the train with a suspicious look on his face as it pulled in close. ***CRACK* *BOOM*** was heard as dark purple/black lighting hit the train, making it fall apart before pushing off the edge and falling down into the mortal world. Many celestrians stood frozen in shock, but Winter, Aquila, and Apus Major all had a look of horror on their faces; Things were quiet for a few seconds before the same dark aura came from the ancient tree, making its fruits follow after the train. As the three celestrians tried to hang on, Winter felt her grip slip before she was blown away screaming, "AQUILA!" her mentor roared out her name as well but she didn't hear as light headedness came over her as she was blown away from his grasp.

The last thing Winter noticed was falling and falling until she hit a hard surface and water began to fill her lungs. Suddenly she was pulled out and small, but firm fists hit her chest hard making her cough up water; before she fainted, Winter saw a girl with worried sky blue eyes and violet purple hair that was straight and reached her shoulders with a bright orange bandana wrapped around it. The yelled for something that Winter couldn't make out as, once again, darkness grasped within its hands.

 **~?~**

A familiar shaggy red head sat by the window as his companions slept, "Once again," he said bitterly, "no one wants us as their team." he turned to look out the window, only to see a falling star. Hope sparked in his dark brown eyes as he put his hands together in a praying motion, "Please let a great leader come and ask us to come with him or her, all we want is to journey far and wide, smiling happily as memories are made." he whispered before getting up and heading to his own bed, laying down with a hopeful heart.

Hope this makes up for the short chapter~

Please comment if you can~


	4. Chapter 1 Part III: Ivor's an Idiot

Vio: Hiya everyone! It's been a while, huh? *sweats profusely*

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Part III: Ivor's an Idiot**

* * *

Winter gazed up at the stature that bore her name, her crimson orbs filling up with tears as she unconsciously reached towards her back hoping that she would feel the soft feathers of her wings, but she felt nothing but air. She could hold her tears back no longer and teardrops began to spill off her cheeks in small rivers. Her ears twitched as she heard footsteps coming closer and she covered her mouth, hoping that she could muffle her sobs, but to no avail.

"Oi! What the he-are you crying?" Winter turned around to see Ivor and Hugo staring at her with confusion and...concern?

"Why the hell are you crying halfa?" Ivor asked not unkindly and Hugo elbowed him, "Don't call her that!" He scolded before glancing at Winter again to see her trying to wipe the tears away, "Are you ok Winter?"

The half-demon smiled at Hugo, "I'm fine Hugo and thank you for worrying guys." She chirped while Ivor choked, "I'm not worried abo-GAH!" He was cut off as a bucket sailed through the air and hit him in the back of the head. The three looked over to see a pissed Erinn walking towards them, "Ivor!" She growled as said teen flinched, "Did you make Winter cry?"

"He didn't make me cry Erinn." The halfa said while immediately stepping in front of the two cowering boys while smiling at the protective teen, "I was just caught up in some memories." Erinn went quiet before shooting the two shivering boys a glare, "Alright, but I've got my eye on you two." She then turned to Winter, "Let's go home, I made some chicken broth for supper." With that Erinn dragged the younger girl away, leaving two shaking boys behind.

* * *

 **~ The Next Day ~**

Winter woke up to the sound of birds chirping and small children playing. She got up and quickly pulled on her cotton trousers and a blue t-shirt that Erinn had given her. She glanced down at the pair of boots before wrinkling her nose, she preferred to walk barefoot then to wear those deathtraps called shoes. Winter walked over to the cracked mirror and picked up the small wooden brush, "I wonder if I should cut it?" She asked herself while brushing her waist-length hair.

A knock at the door caught her attention, "Come in." Erinn walked in with suspicion and confusion written all over her face, "Ivor wants to talk to you." Winter felt confused, why did he want to talk to her of all people? He acted like he couldn't stand to be near her, so why?

"Ok, tell him I'll be down in a minute." Erinn nodded before smiling, "Ok, but make sure to have a bite of breakfast." Winter smiled back, "Definitely." With that the teen left and Winter quickly finished up before rushing downstairs to see Ivor waiting for her, "Ivor?" She asked, inwardly smirking as she caught him staring at Erinn. Ivor jumped in surprise before coughing in embarrassment, "O-oi, I need to speak to you."

Winter raised an eyebrow, "Here or outside?"

"Outside halfa." Cue a wooden spoon smacking him in the face and Erinn growling, "Don't call her that you swine!"

Ivor grumbled while rubbing his cheek before walking outside and around the side of the wooden house with Winter right behind him. "So," Winter started as Ivor hesitantly met her gaze, "what did you want to talk about?"

 **~ A Few Minutes Later ~**

"You want me to help you impress your father?" Winter asked in a deadpan voice while Ivor glared at her with determination.

"Yes."

"You're an idiot." Ivor's glared hardened, "Fine! I'm going whether you're coming or not!" He then stomped towards the entrance of the village while Winter just watched with wide eyes, "Oh shit. He's serious." She quickly ran back into the house, grabbing her silver sword and rushing after the idiotic teen.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ivor nodded, not saying a word as they saw Hugo leaning on the fence that led straight into monster territory.

"Oi! Hugo!" Said teen looked over to see Ivor and Winter, "Oh, hey Ivor and...Winter?" He asked confused as the two walked straight by him, "We'll be back by dusk, don't tell anyone where we're going." Hugo just blinked as the two continued down the dirt trail, "….ok?"

* * *

 **~ Hours Later ~**

"Damn. Now Erinn's going to be worried out of her mind." Winter grumbled as she looked towards the setting sun, "We've been gone all day."

"Quite whining, we're here." Ivor snapped and hid his flinch at the sight of those irritated crimson orbs that glared furiously at him, "The landslide's somewhere in these woods, apparently." He said and Winter straightened up as she felt a chill run down her spine. _'What was that?'_ She thought, but quickly snapped out of it when Ivor started up the dirt trail.

When they reached the end where it led off into two paths, Winter felt her breath leave her. It was the Celestial Train, or at least part of it. Ivor must have noticed her shocked expression, "Oi, what're you lookin' at? There's nothing but a fallen tree." She ignored him and he sighed, "You're such a weirdo. Anyways, if you wanna keep lookin' at the tree then ok, but I'm going on ahead." And he chose the left path and disappeared around the curve of the trail.

Winter slowly approached the train with caution before climbing the steps and pulling on the door. It was wedged tight and wouldn't budge an inch, "C'mon stupid door!" She growled and yelped as she let go too soon and fell down on to the ground with a grunt. She bared her teeth at the stubborn door, but sighed and got up while brushing the dirt off of her behind. Winter made her way over to the left path and quickly followed, not wanting to deal with Ivor's ire anymore since she was probably already going to get quite the tongue lashing from Erinn and her grandfather.

She never noticed the glowing pink orb zooming towards the train, "That was really weird." A high-pitched voice said, "It was almost as if she could see the Starflight Express..."

After passing a sign that said, 'Ahead lies Stornway." Winter finally caught up to Ivor, "Fuck!" He snarled, catching her off guard and she stayed quiet as he ranted, "This if really fucking bad! What are we going to do if Stornway can't reach us to deliver produce or any other necessity! I failed everyone!"

"Ivor..." Winter tried, but he just shook his head, "We'll never be able to move this and-fuck!" Her roared, picking up a stone and throwing it at the wall of dirt and rubble.

"Hellooo?! Is someone there?" A voice from the other side yelled and both teens froze, "If you're there, please say something!"

"Hey!" Ivor yelled back with hope in his voice, "I'm Ivor from Angel Falls and I'm here with my friend Winter!" The ex celestian smiled at the comment, but chose not to tease the guy.

"Finally! Someone from Angel Falls! We're soldiers from Stornway!" Winter and Ivor grinned at each other, "King Schott sent us to clear the landslide!"

"We must tell the others immediately!" Ivor yelled in excitement, but was interrupted by the soldier, "Wait! There's an urgent matter we need to ask you about!"

"What is it?!" Winter asked loudly to make sure that they heard her, "Do you two happen to know if a lass by the name of Patty made it to your village just after the earthquake?!"

Before either could answer the soldier continued, "She works at an inn in Stornway, but she took off one day for Angel Falls and we've heard nothing of her since!"

"Patty? Never heard of her!" Ivor yelled and Winter thought on it, "If she tried to come here after the earthquake, then...Ivor?" She asked and he turned towards her, "Yeah?"

"Is there any other path that leads into Agel Falls that she could have taken?" Ivor froze as his face turned a pale white, "Y-yeah, but no one dares to take that path."

"Why?" She asked and the feeling of dread pooled in her gut.

"It's called the Hexagon and everyone that has gone through there, _**never**_ comes out." He whispered with an audible gulp. He quickly shook his head and yelled out to the soldiers, "There's no way a woman would dare go in there alone, so she must be somewhere else!"

"Alright, well then could you two just relay to your village that the road will be open soon?!"

"We will, thank you!" Ivor replied before turning to Winter with a grim look on his face, "If she did in fact go through there, she's dead." Winter said nothing, but nodded, "Let's go tell everyone what we learned." And the two were off back towards the village.

When the two arrived back at their village, both were immediately bombarded by Ivor's father and Erinn and neither were happy.

"You shouldn't have followed him on such a stupid quest!" The violet-haired girl growled as she handed Winter a steaming bowl of soup, "You two could've been outnumbered by monsters and injured, or worse!" Winter hung her head as she sipped at her warm soup, "I'm sorry Erinn, but I had to know." The older girl hugged her, "I know, but promise me you won't do anything like that again."

"I can't promise you that Erinn, but I'll definitely be more careful."

"That'll do for now." Erinn said before walking up the stairs, "Goodnight Winter."

"Goodnight Erinn."

* * *

The next morning Winter walked downstairs to see Erinn sitting at the table while looking out the window. Winter immediately thought back to when she told the girl about Patty.

 _"Patty?" Erinn asked and Winter nodded, "Yeah the guards said that she runs an inn in Stornway, but she left towards Angel Falls a few days after the earthquake."_

 _"Maybe she knew my father..." The older girl trailed off and seeing the confusion on the other girl's face, she continued, "My father used to work at an inn over in Stornway, but I'm not for sure if they even met."_

After telling Erinn about the route that this Patty woman could have taken, the older girl shut the idea of finding the woman away and told Winter to stay the hell away from the Hexagon.

"Hey, Erinn?"

"Hmm?" The girl responded with a dazed look on her face.

"I'm going out for the day." At this, Erinn turned to her with narrowed sky-blue eyes, her thick eyelashes making them look even more narrow, "Just around the village to see if anyone needs any help, like farmer Bently." Winter quickly said, not wanting to hear the older girl's rant, knowing that she was going to do the complete opposite.

Erinn stared her down before nodding, "Ok then, have a great day and make sure to drink plenty of water because it's going to be a hot day and don't forget to come by and get some lunch too." Winter nodded and grinned as she walked out, "I'll see ya later Erinn!"

"Have a great day!" Erinn chirped and Winter felt relief as the spark return to her friend's eyes.

As she closed the door behind her, Winter darted to the side of the house and smiled as she uncovered some brush to find her sword. She was going to find this Patty woman whether she was dead or alive and Winter hoped for the latter, but she knew that Erinn would have none of it. It was her duty as a celestrian and nothing would stop her, not even Erinn, who had become like an older sister to her.

With a bitter feeling in her gut and a not in her throat, Winter quickly and quietly snuck out of the village, "I'm sorry Erinn."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! I'm already working on the next one and I can't wait until the beginning of Stornway. I will work on the prologue and the two chapters that were posted, but for now I just hope that you all love these new chapters~

Oh, I almost forgot to mention that this story will have a few elements from Inuyasha such as demons and half-demons and other stuff that's similar, so I just want to add that **I Don't Own Anything From Inuyasha!**


	5. Chapter 1 Part IV: The Hexagon and Tearf

Welcome to the end of Chapter 1! The end of the Angel Falls saga which, by the way, wasn't very long to begin with, but as I said, I will go back and redo the prologue and the first two chapters. Anyways, I hope you enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 1 Part IV: The Hexagon and Tearful Goodbyes**

* * *

Winter shivered unconsciously as she stood before the supposedly route that Patty might have taken. She sniffed the air and a grim look appeared on her face, "It smells of old blood and death." She whispered to herself and slowly walked up the stairs that led to the entrance. There was an ominous miasma that surrounded the ruin before her and her ears were standing straight up and her hair was puffed out, almost like an irritated dog.

The rusted metal doors squeaked as she pushed them open and a cloud of dust poured out, causing the halfa to cough and sneeze, "Damn my sensitive nose." She grumbled while making her way inside with caution.

As she reached the end of the first room, Winter noticed a stone slab in front of her and she brushed the dust and grime off before reading it.

 **'Path ahead sealed due to enormous-beast-related fatalities.'**

She gave the message a blank stare, "That really helps." She grumbled sarcastically, but she quickly froze as a familiar chill ran down her spine. Winter turned around to see a spirit standing in the middle of the room. It was an old man with dark grayish hair and all-to-familiar eyes staring right at her; he was dressed in ragged clothes and had a few blood stains on his shirt and a bit of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Winter walked over hesitantly, "H-hello?" She asked while stopping a few feet away and she shivered as those familiar sky-blue eyes met her crimson ones. The spirit said nothing, but he did turn around and walk towards another corridor before disappearing inside.

"How did I not notice that?" She asked herself as she followed after the spirit. When she reached the end of the corridor to another room with a crumbling statue inside. The statue was incredibly old and covered in vines, so she really couldn't make out what it used to look like. Winter saw the spirit behind the statue looking straight at her with his arm held out and his finger pointing towards something.

"On...back...sta...tue..." He spoke in a ragged voice that made her cringe at the scratchiness of it, but she walked behind the statue to see him point at a button? There was a button on the back of the statue's neck. She turned to say her thanks, but the spirit was already gone and she bit her lip hard, "I hope that you passed on." She whispered before reaching up and pressing the button and she had to grab onto the statue as the ground shook and the sounds of something moving echoed.

Winter walked back into the main room only to grin in glee at the site of the now open doorway, "Thank you, Mr. Spirit."

She walked down the stairs that led into the next room, but she groaned loudly at the site of all the monsters on the floor, "This might take a bit." And with that, she ran at her first target, her sword gleaming under the sunlight that came in through a crack in the stone.

 **~ A Few Minutes Later ~**

"Well," she spoke while wiping monster insides off of her sword, "that didn't take as long as I thought it would." She didn't sheath her sword as she walked up the stairs and into, what she could tell, the final room.

Winter gagged harshly as the scent of blood, old and new, and death overpowered the room. She grimaced at the sight of skeletons and rotting corpses with their insides hanging out, but what made it horrible were their faces. Forever frozen in states of horror, anguish and hopelessness. It tore at her heart, but Winter ignored the bodies and bones as she made her way into the main room.

She visibly sagged in relief as she saw a woman that was trapped under some rocks and she quietly walked up the stairs and the woman turned to her with relief in her eyes, "Are you Patty?" She asked and the woman smiled, "Yes I am darling, could you be a dear and help me out of here before that brute gets back?"

Winter nodded and began to help Patty remove the rubble that had trapped her. When she was done Patty, with Winter's help, stood up and the woman frowned as she tucked a piece of her violet-colored hair away, revealing almond-shaped eyes that were the color of grapes.

"It's no use sweetheart, I'm limping badly." Before Winter could reply, both girls froze at the sound of heavy footfalls that shook some dust from the ceiling, "Oh gods!" The woman shrieked as the 'beast' finally came into view. It was big with blood red fur with hints of green along its body and it had two wicked horns that curved out. It reminded Winter of a bull, but she froze as those burgundy orbs glared right at her and it opened its mouth to reveal herbivore-shaped teeth to let out an ear-splitting roar.

Winter picked Patty up bridal style before jumping over to some fallen rocks, "It really isn't safe anywhere, so this will have to do." She set Patty down before hopping off the rocks and landing a few feet in front of the beast.

"You'll pay for all the lives you've taken!" She snarled as the beast charged towards her, "Hyah!" She slid under the beast, slashing at its neck and leaving a long gash across its throat, "You'll bleed to death in no time." She smirked as the beast hacked and coughed before turning enraged eyes onto her before letting out another roar and charging.

She barely dodged the full attack, but one of the beast's horns nicked her right side, leaving a long gash, "Fuck!" She snarled as the beast had swung his head letting her fly into the wall, "Oh no." Patty whispered, horrified as the staggering beast stumbled over to the fallen girl.

"It's...It's not over yet!" Winter roared, standing up as blood ran down her forehead while baring her teeth and she drove her sword straight into the beast's left eye. It reared up, screaming in agony before falling over as the blood loss finally got to it.

Winter, after reclaiming her sword, staggered over to Patty who had been, slowly but surely limping over to the teen, "Oh sweetheart," the woman sobbed as she ripped off some of her dress and pressing it to Winter's head, "you took such a bad beating."

"Are...*coughcough*…..you alright?" Winter asked as she coughed up some blood, "I'm fine darling, but I need to get you to Angel Falls, right now." The white-haired girl nodded as her ears twitched lazily, "So...tired." With that the teen passed out from the blood loss, leaving Patty to worry over her.

* * *

Winter woke up in a familiar bed, "Oh my, Winter!" Said girl winced at the loudness of the scream, but was able to do nothing as Erinn immediately, but carefully, hugged her, "You...you IDIOT!" Erinn sobbed as she gently rubbed Winter's back, "Why would you go there?! WHY?!" Erinn pulled back and Winter inwardly winced as she saw her friend's red-rimmed eyes, "Why?" She asked again, but more softly.

"Because I couldn't go on knowing that I let an innocent woman die, she also might have known your father as well."

Erinn wiped her eyes before smiling, "She did know him." And Winter instantly brightened, "She did?"

"Yes, but you're still in hot water." Erinn glared and Winter nodded silently as Erin hugged her tightly, but before Erinn could say anything, "Please don't make me promise you something that I can't keep."

"Promise me that you'll be more careful, please?"

"I can definitely promise you that." Winter whispered tiredly as she hugged Erinn back.

"Alright, you need your sleep." Erinn spoke, pushing Winter back down and covering her back up, "I'll tell Ivor and Hugo to come back later, ok?" Winter nodded, too tired to decipher Erinn's words.

Winter woke up feeling absolutely amazing, "I feel fantastic." Her wounds had healed fast thanks to her demon side, "About time you woke up." Winter looked over to see Patty grinning at her, "How're ya feeling?"

"I feel so much better now." Patty smiled even wider, "That's fantastic honey, but could you help me with one more thing?" Cue Winter's ears twitching in curiosity, "What is it?"

"I need your help to convince Erinn to come work with me in Stornway."

"WHAAAAAAATTTTT?!"

Now cue the footsteps running up the stairs and three people burst through the door.

"Winter!" Erinn, Hugo and Ivor yelled, "You're going to Stornway?" Winter asked while trying to calm herself down and Erinn narrowed her eyes at Patty, "You told her?!"

"You're going to Stornway?" Ivor asked while Hugo stayed quiet.

"Well, she was going to find out sooner or later."

"You're going to Stornway?"

"I didn't want you to be the one to tell her!"

"You're going to Stornway?" Erinn smacked Ivor upside the head, "I don't know Ivor, now shut it!"

"Do you want to go Erinn?" Winter spoke in a gentle tone as she stared her friend down, "In your heart, do you really want to go?" Everyone went quiet as they stared at the mentioned girl, "I want to, but I need proof of my father." She whispered and Winter looked at Patty for more information and the woman sighed, "The staff's going to want proof that she's Edwinn's daughter, they're not just going to accept anyone."

Winter frowned as Erinn hid her face behind her hands, "O-oi, we'll find a way to help you." Ivor said as he patted Erinn on the back, "Ivor!" Erinn ran into the teen's arms and he went a bright red and Winter could see the steam coming from his ears.

The half-demon girl watched as Ivor gritted his teeth, "If...if...dammit!" He snarled before gently pushing Erinn away and running downstairs and out of the house with Hugo, after saying a quick goodbye, ran after his friend. Patty took over and both walked downstairs where Erinn was comforted by her grandfather.

"Well," Winter said to herself as she got dressed, careful of her sore wounds, "looks like I gotta find some proof."

A few minutes later Winter walked downstairs to catch the end of a conversation that the three were having, "Dad has a trophy here? In Angel Falls?"

Erinn's grandfather nodded, "Yes, but he hid it before he left for Stornway. I 'ave no idea where your father could've hid it."

"Erinn?" Winter asked hesitantly, not wanting the older girl to break down again. Said girl smiled at Winter, "I'm fine, don't worry. Why don't you come over and eat something, I mean you've been asleep for at least 4 days straight." The halfa nodded and walked over and sat down as a plate of eggs and bacon was passed to her.

She immediately woofed it down without choking and when she was done, Winter glanced around to see Patty, Erinn and her grandfather all smiling at her with amusement. "It's good to see that you have your appetite back." Erinn laughed and Winter smiled sheepishly and she took her dishes over to the bucket and later, she and Erinn would go wash them.

"Do you mind if I go out? I'm going to stay in the village." Erinn obviously wanted to say something, but she gave in at the adorable look that Winter gave her, "Ok, but please stay in the village and come home by dark please." Winter nodded and walked out to sniff at the air. The smell of flowers, foods and even horse and cow manure was better than the smell of blood and death that had stuffed up her sensitive nose during the fight.

Winter looked up at the setting sun as she walked towards the dock at the waterfall. She sat down and dipped her feet in the water, sighing at the chilliness of the water that soothed her sore feet. Sure, she might have walked barefoot most of her life before she died, but after she became Aquila's student she had to wear shoes and it annoyed her that she couldn't feel the earth between her toes. Anyways, it would take some getting used to again as she rubbed at her heels.

"Thank ya lass." Winter's eyes popped open to meet the same sky-blue ones that belonged to the spirit from earlier, "It's you, the old man from earlier." The spirit nodded before looking towards the the now barely risen sun, "Could ya do me one more favor lass, so that I can finally move on?"

"Of course, but who are you?" The spirit smiled at her as his eyes darted over to Erinn's house.

"My name is Edwinn. I'm Erinn's father."

"I really should've seen that coming." Winter said with a blank look on her face, "Anyways, what's your name lass?"

"Winter."

Edwinn raised an eyebrow before chuckling, "That's the name of our village guardian." Winter gave the old man a fake smile as she chuckled bitterly. Edwinn patted her head softly, "Well, I don't know what happened where you came from, but I'm sure everything will work itself out."

Winter smiled and nodded, "Now, how about helping an old man out?"

"Hey! Hang on one minute!" A shrill voice yelled and Winter jumped up as a small orb of pink light zoomed over to reveal a...fairy? The fairy stuck up her nose, "You need to watch where you're standing, I could have run right into you and bruised my perfect face!" Winter sweat-dropped and looked over at Edwinn to see the man looking at the fairy with confusion, "Who are ya lass?" He asked as the fairy turned her hazelnut-colored eyes onto him.

The fairy's nose crinkled up as she looked back at Winter, "Be grateful that the dazzling Stella forgives you." Winter glared and her ears folded back in irritation, "And you!" She growled at Edwinn who jumped, "What was that rubbish you were spouting out about her having the same name as the celestrian who guards this village?"

"Because this mess is no celestrian, see?" Stella said pointing at the halfa, "No wings or halo. No celestrian."

"I am-er..." Winter paused to look away as her eyes filled up with tears, "Nonono!" The small fairy cried out, "I didn't mean to make you tear up or anything!"

Stella coughed in embarrassment, "Right then. If you're what you say you are, then it's time to show your colors."

"How?"

"AH!" The fairy screeched in terror, "I forgot to do the whole introduction!"

"Well, ya can do it now lass." Edwinn chuckled in amusement and Stell pouted before fluttering above them.

"I'm the supreme, stupendous, Stella, stunning skipper of the sky-soaring Starlight Express! Ta daa!"

Winter smiled, "That sure had a lot of S's in there and it's nice to meet ya Stella, my name's Winter, the celestrial guardian of Angel Falls who lost her wings and halo."

Both Edwinn and Stella gave her a look, "What?'

"That was real depressing." Stella said while Edwinn looked up to the sky, "It's getting late...Winter?"

"Yes?"

"Would ya mind doin' me that favor tonight?" He asked and Winter nodded with a smile while Stella looked on with curiosity.

"You want us to go find some rusted up piece of metal?" Stella asked blankly while Winter nodded, "You want Erinn to use it as proof that she's your daughter, am I right?"

Edwinn nodded, "Yes, I've hidden it somewhere in the village, but I don't exactly remember where." Both Winter and Stella glared at him and he chuckled nervously, "But I do think that I might 'ave buried it somewhere close by the waterfall." The halfa sighed in defeat, "Well, better get to lookin'." And with that, Winter was off, sniffing the air with Stella fluttering behind and groaning about the whole thing. Edwinn chuckled softly as he looked back up at the sky which was now pitch black with stars and a full moon shinning over.

 **~ 30 Minutes Later ~**

Stella shrieked while dodging a clump of mud, "You really are a dog!" Winter ignored her as she pulled out a muddy trophy and jogged over to the back of the small lake to wash the mud and gunk off. When it was clean, both halfa and fairy were able to read the inscription.

 _ **'Awarded to Edwinn by HRH King Schott for inncredible achievements in Entertainment.'**_

Winter walked to Erinn's house to see Edwinn standing right outside, waiting for them. "Is this it?" Edwinn took one glance at the trophy before smiling, "Aye, it is." The ex-celestrian nodded before knocking on the door and it opened to reveal Erinn who smiled widely at Winter, "Winter there you-what's that?" She asked in confusion and Winter handed it to her, "It's your proof."

Erinn read the inscrption and her eyes welded up with tears, "T-this is dad's trophy." The halfa smiled and nodded, "I searched around and stumbled upon it by mistake."

"That's the best mistake that you could've done Winter, thank you so much!" Erinn squealed, running over to Patty to show her the trophy.

While Erinn was busy, Winter looked back over at Edwinn who was smiling softly towards his daughter. "Thank ya lass." With that a teal aura surrounded him and he disappeared within a moments time.

The halfa closed her eyes for a second, ignoring the bitterness in her throat and the burning sensation underneath her eyelids. Winter looked back over to Erinn before walking in and closing the door behind her.

Tomorrow would be a new day.

* * *

The next morning was filled with happiness and sadness as Erinn packed her things while Patty sat at the table and talked to Erinn's grandfather. Winter was standing in front of her statue, "I guess that her leaving means that it's my time as well." The statue didn't answer and Winter knew it wouldn't, even if she wished that it would.

Winter turned around as she heard the sound of leaves crunching, "Hugo?"

"Erinn's about to leave, so you better come and say yer farewells."

Winter nodded and followed Hugo to the entrance of the village. Erinn and Patty stood there waiting and Winter was surprised, "Where's Ivor?"

"I don't think he's gonna show up." Hugo replied quietly, "He didn't take the news of her possibly leaving very well."

"Oh..."

The two went quiet of the pale-haired teen as Erinn gently dropped her things to run over and hug Winter tightly. "Oh, I'm going to miss you so much Winter." The girl sobbed as she ran her fingers through her friend's snow-colored hair, "Remember to eat plenty of fruits, vegetables and many others. Oh! Also, make sure to drink plenty of water and make sure to take care of yourself and don't go overboard in a fight. I don't want to get a letter from grandpa telling me that you hurt yourself again."

"I will _mom_." The halfa teased as Erinn lightly slapped her on the shoulder. Once Erinn was done with her, she turned to Hugo telling him about the same, "Hugo?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Ivor?"

"I don't think he's coming." Erinn bowed her head, trying to hide her watery eyes behind a curtain of violet. She swallowed before giving her two friends a small smile, "I guess it's about time to leave before it gets dark."

"I'll miss you Erinn."

"I'll miss you too Hugo and thank you for helping to keep Ivor in line."

"Heh, no problem."

Winter sniffled hugged the older girl again, "I'll miss you, big sister." Erinn's eyes widened in shock before warmth rapidly filled them, "I'll miss you too, little sister."

"Well, I gue-"

"WAIT!" All four looked over to see Ivor running over with a large sack over his shoulder, "Ivor?" Erinn asked with confusion as he came to a stop in front of her, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you."

Erinn spluttered as Winter and Hugo looked on in shock, "Y-you can't d-do that!"

Ivor sighed dramatically as he dropped his sack and pulled Erinn into a hug, "Yes I can because I love you." He then pressed his lips to hers in a sweet kiss that left her dazed.

Patty giggled at the cuteness of the moment, "Well, I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind an extra helper."

Ivor pulled back and Erinn smiled softly, "I love you too, Ivor." He smiled before kissing her once again and bending over to pick his sack up, "Shall we be going?"

Erinn smiled and nodded, "Goodbye guys." She waved towards Winter and Hugo who waved back, both had giant smiles on their faces. "Yeah, take care Hugo. You too Winter." Ivor said and Winter smiled at the usage of her name, knowing that he was being completely sincere.

Both stayed at the entrance until the threesome disappeared into the horizon, "I'll see ya tomorrow Winter." Hugo said with a grin and wave as he left towards his house.

It was just Winter left, "Don't be so sad doggo." Cue tick mark on the side of her head.

"What do you mean, _flea_?" She asked, although it sounded more of a growl, "Well, _mutt_ , we'll be going towards that way to see if we can get the Starlight Express off the ground and back to her natural self." Winter growled again before stomping towards the house with Stella nagging in her ear.

The halfa would deny feeling warmth in her heart afterwards.

* * *

 **~ Stornway a few days later ~**

 **SMACK!**

"Ah, my dear Willow, why do you hurt me so?"

"Well, maybe if you weren't such a perv then I wouldn't have to knock some sense into ya!" The brunette snarled, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Ya had that comin' Gab." His friend laugh, his molten eyes glimmering with amusement while others looked over in annoyance at the everyday occurance.

"Et tu, Ryder?" The other teen gasped dramatically as he grabbed at his chest.

The door slammed open and everyone went silent as Patty sauntered in with two newcomers behind her. A grizzled man yelled out, "Newcomers eh, Patty?" The woman nodded as the staff members walked up, "This little beauty right here is Erinn." Said girl blushed as some catcalled her, but it came to a stop as Ivor wrapped his arms around her, "Ohoho, do be careful boys." Patty spoke with a wink, "She's already taken by this handsome lad, Ivor."

"What business do ye have here lass?" A waitress asked while brushing her curly hair to the side, revealing mocha orbs.

"Ah, she's going to be helping us out." The woman narrowed her eyes, "Patty." She spoke with warning, "This is no game."

"I know it isn't Mona." Patty turned back to Erinn, "Show her, hun."

Erinn nodded as she reached into her sack and pulling out her father's trophy, "That's!" Mona whispered as the she and the other members stood there in shock.

Patty smirked, "Why yes, this is Erinn. Daughter of Edwinn and Rosaline." Mona turned to Erinn who shyly loked back while she tightened her grip on her boyfriend's hand. The waitress took a deep breath, trying to regain her dignity and also ignoring Patty's smug smirk, "If you are truly the daughter of Edwinn, then I expect great things from you."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, now Patty," Mona smiled at Patty, "why don't you show them the old ropes?"

"Of course." The waitress nodded to them before walking off back to the kitchen. Patty giggled as she saw the shock on Erinn's face and irritation on Ivor's, "Mona is a real good woman, it'll just take some time to get past her shell."

The two nodded, "Anyways, let's get you two situated in your permanent room, shall we?"

The two nodded unconsciously before quickly backtracking on what the woman said and both turned a nice shade of cherry red.

"Patty!"

"Geez woman! What's wrong with you?!"

 **~ Back with the others ~**

Ryder chuckled as he saw the reaction that the two had towards Patty's words, "She sure knows how to get a reaction outta somebody."

"Ah, too bad Ms. Erinn has a man."

"Gabriel?"

"Yes, my dear Willow?"

"Shut up."

Ryder raised an eyebrow, "Jealous Wills?" The brunette turned red and Gabriel fluttered his eyelashes, "Oh, my dear Willow! You know my eyes wander, but my heart will always remain yours."

"SHUT UP!" Willow snarled, her ears also starting to turn red as well, "YOU TWO BETTER RUN!"

The two instantly ran out of the inn, laughing heartily as Willow chased after them with a broom.

* * *

Well, that officially ends the Angel Falls saga. I hoped that you enjoyed it! Next will be the Stornway saga, if ya'll have any comments just comment or PM me if you want to ask me something private about it.

Next time on Dragon Quest: Crimson Eyes! Chapter 2 Part I: New Friends and the...Wight Knight?

 _"Winter?!"_

 _"You're quite the cocky man."_

 _"The Wight Knight will_ _ **NOT**_ _take my daughter!"_

That was a tiny preview of the next chapter~


	6. Chapter 2 Part 1:New Friends and the W

Vio: Welcome to the beginning of the Stornway saga! This is the chapter that we've all been waiting for! I hope that you all enjoy~

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Part I: New Friends and the...Wight Knight?**

* * *

"You're WHAT?!"

"I'm leaving." Winter repeated as Hugo stared at her with confusion, trying to hide his sadness at loosing another friend.

The halfa smiled softly at the other teen while pulling her sack over her shoulders, "My heart yearns for something Hugo. There's something I need to do and I can't do that something if I stay here." He nodded at her answer while saying nothing. What could he say to make her stay? He looked at Winter once she turned her back to make sure that she had everything. Her snow-white hair that usually reached down to her waist was pulled into a low ponytail and her once pale skin was now tanned to perfection. Her adorable ears twitched and he wanted to reach up and rub them, but he knew it would most likely end with him getting punched in the face, friend or not.

When she turned around he was instantly met with her alluring crimson orbs that gleamed with determination. Those thick eyelashes made them pop out even more and that cute little button nose and he wouldn't dare forget those heart-shaped, petal pink lips of hers.

Hugo loved her, or at least liked her a lot. He didn't care that she was a half-demon or that many people, not in the village, would frown on him loving her.

"I guess this is goodbye." Hugo swallowed and nodded as they made their way to the entrance, where she would leave and he would be alone.

"D-do," he shook trying not to fall to his knees to make her stay, "Must you really leave?"

Winter didn't meet his gaze, "Yes, I have to do this Hugo." She spoke before giving him a hug and he held on, memorizing her smell. She smelled of roses and earth with hints of strawberry.

"I'll miss you." _'Please don't go.'_

"I'll miss you too Hugo, goodbye my friend." She gave him one more smile before walking away, not once looking back.

"Goodbye Winter." _'I love you...'_

* * *

"Now we're finally off!" Stella squealed in happiness as she flew around Winter's head.

"Hey, Stella?"

"Yes _mutt_?"

" _Flea_." She growled before sobering up, "Do you really think that the Starlight Express will turn on if I'm inside it?"

"Well, if you're a true celestrian then it should work." Winter nodded and they continued on their way to the celestial train.

When the train came into view, Stella shot over like a bee while yelling at Winter to hurry up. The halfa sighed and hurried over, but she stopped at the bottom of the steps, "Well," Stella made a waving motion and the door lit up before sliding open much to Winter's dismay, "all aboard."

Stella just floated around inside to see if anything important was damaged while Winter walked in, sniffing as her ears twitched rapidly.

"Here we are." Stella's smile was so bright that Winter had to look away, "Pretty swish, isn't she?"

"Yep." Cue more sniffing, "She's quite the beauty, smells good too." Stell just stared at her for the last comment.

"Weirdo." She mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that."

"Anyways, do you think a new style would be more appropriate for her?"

"…...What now?"

"Maybe some pink rhinestones with gold trimming? Oh, and a few roses too!"

"Stella!" Winter growled and Stella rubbed her head sheepishly, "O-oh, right..." And the fairy floated over to the control panel, "Hmm..." She pressed a few buttons and pulled a few levers before pulling back with a huge grin, "Alright! Time for take-off!" With that she pressed a blue button, but nothing happened.

Winter's hope fell, "Oh no..." Stella whispered, "We have a problem."

The halfa wanted to snarl at the fairy and blame her, but Winter knew it was not her fault. She felt guilty at having such thoughts about the fairy who had helped fill the void of losing everything with Erinn and Ivor leaving. Bitterness crawled up her throat and she swallowed, ignoring it while walking up next to the fairy.

"I thought that it would start up and be able to fly with a celestrian on board." Stella said, her eyes watering, "I guess I was wrong, I'm sorry for giving you false hope Winter."

"It's alright Stella." She spoke while pulling the shaking fairy into a hug, "Do you have any other ideas?"

Stella sniffed as she broke away from the hug, "I do have one."

"What is it?"

"We'll take this road to Stornway and help some people out so that you can earn benevolessence." The fairy said with a hesitant smile that got bigger as Winter nodded her head, "That might get a reaction outta this old gal."

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go _flea_."

"Right behind ya, _mutt_."

* * *

When the duo finally reached Stornway, the sun was just starting to set and Winter was irritated.

Stella wrinkled her nose, "You need a bath." Winter, covered in mud and monster blood, glared at the fairy as they walked up the cobblestone steps. People stared at the girl and she tried to wipe off any gunk as her face turned red from the attention.

A middle age woman walked up with a hand towel chuckling, "Looks as if you had quite the adventure young one."

"Yes ma'am, thank you." She grabbed the towel, "My name is Winter."

"My name's June sweetie, what brought you to Stornway if I might ask?" June asked as she reached over to wipe some mud that was stubbornly sticking to the halfa's cheek.

"Oh, umm...I'm looking for my friend Erinn. She's supposed to be working at the inn here."

June chuckled again, "Erinn huh? I've met her a few times already. She's such a sweet girl too, so gentle and patient unlike that rowdy boyfriend of hers."

It was Winters turn to chuckle, "Oh, you mean Ivor? He can be a pain, but he's got a good heart." June nodded with a smile, "Well, if you're lookin' for your friend, the inn is over there." She was pointing to a large almost house-like structure and Winter smiled, "Thank you, Ms. June."

The woman smiled and bid her farewell before telling her to keep the small towel. Winter walked down the steps until she was standing in front of the door, "Here we go." She whispered to Stella before opening the door to see...no one.

"Where the flap is everyone?" Stella asked to no answer as she flew around the room, "I don't know, hello?"

"Oh, someone's at the-Winter?!" The halfa smiled as she caught sight of her dearest friend. Erinn stood there with her mouth hanging open, "Hey Erinn."

"Oh my, Winter!" Erinn rushed over and glomped Winter in a hug, "It's so good to see you."

The halfa nuzzled Erinn and reveled in the smell of burning wood and roses of her friend, "It's good to see you too." They pulled back and Erinn then cocked her head in confusion, "What are you doing all the way out here? I'm so glad that you came to visit, but I got the feeling that's not the only thing you're here for."

Winter couldn't help but to smile at her friend's wit, "There's something I gotta do."

Erinn wanted to push further, but she was interrupted by her mentor and friend, "Oh! Winter, how have you been?" Patty asked as she pulled the girl into a bone-crushing hug. The halfa couldn't say a word because of the woman's large bosom was choking her.

"Uh, Patty?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

Erinn's sweat-drop grew as Winter started to turn blue, "I don't think Winter can breathe under there." Patty gasped and let go of the teen who immediately ran behind her friend while breathing in-and-out at a rapid pace.

"I almost died Erinn!" She gasped while said girl giggled and Patty huffed, "Anyways, where's Ivor?"

"Oh, he's busy at the castle." Winter's eyes widened, "Really?"

Erinn smiled and nodded, "Yes, he's busy helping with the great feast tonight."

"Feast?"

Patty frowned, "Yeah, the kingdom's been in a real pinch lately with the Wight Knight trying to kidnap the princess and all."

"The Wight Knight?" The halfa asked intrigued, "Mhmm, he just showed up out of the blue one day, demanding the princess to marry him and, well...a lot of soldiers have been hurt while trying to defend the kingdom."

Winter looked down for a moment, "So what's the feast for?"

"The king will give out a generous reward for the death of the Wight Knight, so a lot of bounty hunters, mercenaries and many others will be there."

Patty then smiled wildly, "I've got an idea!" The other two looked straight at her in confusion, "Why don't you go Winter, you might be able to connect with someone." She smirked with as said girl blushed while Erinn giggled.

"No way!" She denied hotly, but quickly calmed as a thought came to her, "But maybe I can find a small group to come with me on my journey."

Her friend's eyes narrowed, "Does this have to do with the earlier conversation?" Winter nodded and held up her hand before her Erinn's momma bear side comes out, "In order for me to get home Erinn, I need to do this. I can't go into detail about it and I trust you with my life, but I just can't tell you any more than that."

Winter almost sagged in relief as Erinn finally nodded with a small, hesitant smile while Patty just watched the two in curiosity, "Very well, I trust you Winter, but please be careful when you do leave."

The halfa gave her a toothy smile before turning back towards Patty, "I'm going to the feast!" She said with determination and Patty gave her a sly smile, "Ok darling, but you can'tgo like that." Winter looked down at her ripped shirt and pants that were stained with mud, grass and monster blood and inards. Twiggs, leaves, and, "Is that goop from a slime?" Erinn asked as she stared at the blue slime that took up the majority of her clothing.

"Yeah, they were pretty annoying." She chirped and the other two shared a look and Patty gave her a stern look while pointing towards the back, "Shower. Now."

The halfa hurried at the look, but turned back, "Fine, but I'm not wearing a dress!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm wearing a dress." Winter said with a pout as Stella gave her a once-over, "Heh, you clean up nicely for a _mutt_."

"Damn _flea_." She grumbled, but she couldn't help but to agree with her. The two women had put her in a calf-length, off the shoulder dress that was a simple snow white and shone when the light hit it. Her waist-length hair was pulled back into a loose braid and the tip brushed against her thighs.. Erinn had put a smoky look around her eyes, making her crimson orbs pop out and she had also painted her lips a ruby red which gave her the 'sexy aura' as Patty had called it. They also had given her a beautiful black choker with a ruby heart pendant and the next part was the hardest for her to do.

Her ears are fucking sensitive and she wanted to get them pierced, but it would hurt like a bitch. They had to redo her lipstick since she had bitten through her lip and it had started to bleed, but at least she now had two red studded earrings in her right ear. Finally, the last part came and she wanted to dash from the room when she saw what Patty had brought. She had brought in a pair of white, 3-inch heeled shoes and Winter had glared at them both while putting the death traps on.

And now here she sat, waiting for the other two to finish getting ready.

"Are you ready yet?"

"Almost!" Was Erinn's reply and Patty walked in with a smirk on her violet-colored lips. The woman was wearing a dark purple/blue corset dress with black lace that really brought out her chest.

She shivered as she remembered how she almost died in there.

She was also wearing a pair of knee-length black boots that had a good bit of heel on them and her hair was pulled out of its usual low ponytail, giving her the look of a seductress.

A few minutes later, Erinn walked out with a blush covering her face. She was dressed in a slim, dark cobalt dress that reached just below the knees along with a pair of black heels. She had a similar smoky look around her eyes along with some gloss that made her petal pink lips shine. The last thing she was wearing was a beautiful silver locket that once had belonged to her mother.

Patty giggled at the blushing girls before ushering them outside and the three began their walk towards the towering castle.

* * *

When the three arrived, Patty immediately went straight towards another woman that was waving her hands frantically at the other woman.

Erinn gave Winter an encouraging hug before disappearing off, probably to find Ivor. Winter stood awkwardly in the crowd for a few minutes before she spotted a girl sitting on her own, looking quite down. The girl had on an emerald green dress with a violet bow on the chest area that had an emerald embedded on it. She also had a golden choker necklace with another emerald imbedded within it. Her light auburn hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her light sea green eyes seemed dim.

Winter hesitantly walked over, "Hello?" The girl blinked and looked up at her before smiling slightly.

"Hello, who are you?"

Winter smiled back, "My name's Winter, what's yours?"

The girl seemed to hesitate, "S-Simona. Princess Simona."

"The king's daughter? The one that the Wight Knight's after?" She blurted out before her eyes widened at what she had just said. She had no tact at all.

Simona giggled softly at the other's panicked face, "Yes, do not fret. I'm not mad."

Winter wiped her slightly sweaty forehead and chuckled nervously, "Anyways, that's not why I'm here." Simona gave her a look of confusion, "I just saw you over here looking sad, so I just wanted to give you a bit of company."

The princess smiled, but before she could say anything, "The king wants to speak to you princess." Both looked over to see a guard waiting for said girl. Simona sighed and stood up before bidding farewell to Winter and following the guard off to where her father was.

She was alone once more. Just great.

"Oh, _**wow**_." The halfa turned around and her breath was caught in her lungs. A young man stood before her, dressed in a black suit with a white undershirt and both were unbuttoned, revealing his caramel chest. His head had been shaved on both sides, leaving behind a Mohawk of cobalt hair which gave him a 'bad boy' look. He had a few piercings, one in his left earlobe and the other on his right eyebrow. The most noticeable thing about him was his eyes.

They were a molten gold color and she was absolutely enamored with them. With him.

The man smirked and she turned away with a blush, "Such a shy thing, aren't ya?"

"N-no." He chuckled and walked over before bowing slightly and holding out his hand, "Care for a dance, m'lady?"

Winter looked at him for a moment before offering him her hand, "That sounds wonderful."

 _'What the fucking hell?!'_ She inwardly screeched as the two walked over to some dancing couples, _'I just met him and I'm acting like this?! What in the seven hells is wrong with me?!'_

"Your eyes are quite enchanting." She blinked up at him and he smirked, "So, what's your name, little puppy?"

"Puppy?" She growled and the man laughed, "Your ears are a dead give-away, sweetheart."

She blushed at the nickname, "My name is Winter."

The man finally smiled and she felt heat crawl up her cheeks at his genuine smile, "Well, my name's Ryder. It's nice to meet such a beautiful woman," He stared her down and he kissed her hand, "such as yourself, Ms. Winter."

"You're quite the cocky man, Mr. Ryder." Said man just laughed once more as he pulled her even closer. So close that they were a hair-length away from each other. Ryder eyed her ruby lips with a dark hunger, "Would you mind if I kissed you?"

Winter felt her heart speed up, "I wouldn't mind at all." Was all she was able to get out before he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

The halfa was in a daze as they kissed. It was only her and Ryder, no one else was there. His lips were firm and felt hungry, not that she was complaining. She felt quite amazed. This was her first kiss and it felt so passionate, like no other could match up.

The two pulled back as the need of air hit them and Winter giggled. Ryder's lips were also a ruby red now and it amused her greatly, "What's so funny?" Ryder's eyes were dark with an emotion she couldn't decipher and he still glanced down at her swollen lips as if he wanted more.

Winter pulled him over to a table and grabbed a small cloth and wiped his lips before showing him, "Heh, thank ya." He wiped his mouth clean before wrapping an arm around her waist, "You wanna find a room, sweetheart?" She squeaked, "I-I don't think I'm ready for that."

He chuckled and glanced at her lips again, "What about a heated make-out then?" Before she could answer, a red-headed teen ran by and grabbed Ryder by the back of his suit and dragged him off, leaving her slightly upset and filled with desire. A minute later, a brunette ran by, her jade eyes narrowed in anger and Winter made sure to stay out of her way.

"Winter!" She looked over to see Erinn and Ivor walking over, both smiling and blushing all the while. It seems that she and Ryder weren't the only ones to succumb to a bit of desire.

"How's it hanging, halfa?" Cue wooden spoon to the head and Winter laughed, "Where the hell did you hide that thing?!" The pale-haired teen asked while rubbing the red bump that was forming on his head. Erinn smirked, causing the halfa to laugh even harder at her two friends.

"It's been great Ivor." She said with a smile and was surprised to get one in return, "That's good. I hope Hugo isn't too helpless without us."

Winter felt a bit down after hearing the other teen's name. She wasn't as clueless as everyone thought she was. She knew that Hugo had harbored some sort of feelings for her, but she just couldn't return them. She just didn't feel the same.

Ryder on the other hand, was a different story all together. Sure, it was just a kiss, but said kiss made her feel as if her whole body was on fire and it made her want to devour the devilishly handsome man. He wanted her even though she was a half-breed and it made her feel so special to have those golden orbs focused only on her.

"Winter?" She snapped out of her lustful haze to see Ivor and Erinn looking at her with concern, "Ah, I'm okay."

"You should be more than 'okay'." The three turned to see Patty walking up with a sly smirk on her face as she wrapped an arm around the halfa's shoulders.

"Tell me, Winter." The woman purred, "Why Ryder, a known handsome and cocky thief, is asking around for a white-haired beauty with crimson eyes and ruby lips."

Winter choked while Erinn and Ivor raised an eyebrow at the girl, "Winter?" Her friend asked, "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

"Don't lie either." Patty warned cheerfully, "I saw you two making out."

Winter groaned as Erinn gasped and Ivor snorted, "You made out with some random guy?!" Her friend practically shrieked.

"No, she made out with Ryder." Ivor responded dully and quickly straightened up as his girlfriend glared at him, "Um, he's very notorious around the inn with his two friends, Gabriel and Willow. Those three are trying to find a fourth member to go on a journey with, but hell, no one will accept them."

"Oh, _**him**_." The girl said while shaking her head, "I saw Willow chasing after him and Gabriel with a broom a few weeks ago."

Ivor snickered while Winter discreetly tried to look for a flash of gold or cobalt hair, but was disappointed when she couldn't. Other scents overpowered his own scent which smelled of earth and musk and...something else, but she couldn't figure it out.

Patty suddenly straightened up, "Hush you two, the king's about to say something." The three teens looked over to where the king was.

* * *

King Schott stood rigid as he looked out at the massive crowd of warriors, soldiers, mercenaries, etc. These people would protect his daughter or die trying. He nodded to the guard beside him who yelled for them to be quiet.

When everyone was quiet and all attention was on him he spoke, "Thank you all for coming."

"As most of you know, a certain _**pest**_ , will not leave my daughter be." His voice turned to ice, "The Wight Knight just showed up out of the blue one day, demanding my daughter."

He looked at Simona who kept her gaze focused on the crowd. He knew she wanted to handle things peacefully, but she would just have to deal with it. His word was law. He was the king and she was not.

"I will pay a hefty sum to anyone who will rid our great kingdom of this pest." He smiled as everyone started to clap and whistle. Such fools to be so easily manipulated with gold coins, jewels and gems.

"I hope that you all are ready. The Wight Knight maybe alone, but he will not go down easy." He warned, "Just a few weeks ago, he took out ten of my men without any trouble."

He then smiled once more, "But for all of you who still want to try, I wish you the best of luck. You'll be needing it." The king then turned and walked back over to his throne where his queen sat.

* * *

Winter heard what the king had said, but her eyes were on Simona. The princess had her hands clenched and she was grinding her teeth together.

The halfa had no idea why the princess was so upset, but she would definitely find out.

"Ne, Winter?" She looked over to Patty who stared back with a serious look on her face, "Are you going after the Wight Knight?"

Said girl saw that Erinn was about to go into denial, but Ivor stopped her with a shake of his head, "Yeah, gotta protect the princess and the money might help with some expenses when I leave." She thought aloud and Patty smiled, "Then you better get yourself a party."

Winter raised an eyebrow, "Party?"

"Yep, add a few more people to your team. You won't be able to defeat the Wight Knight, halfa or not."

Patty had a good point, "That sounds like a good idea." She then turned to Ivor, "What did you say earlier about Ryder, Gabriel and Willow needing another person?"

* * *

"Gak!" Willow felt satisfaction as she watched Ryder choke Gabriel while snarling at him, "Don't go overboard, Ryder."

The man let go of his friend with a growl, "I was about to claim a beautiful woman and you fucking ruined it!"

"Claim her?" Gabriel asked while rubbing his neck and Willow just raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to fuck her and leave her or fuck her and keep her?"

"The second one."

The other two gaped in shock, "Wow Ryder!" The brunette exclaimed as she punched his shoulder, "Already found a keeper, did ya?"

He nodded while searching through the crowd and sniffing the air for her scent, "Yeah, she's a halfa like me." Both of his friends frowned.

They didn't have anything against half-demons, Ryder was one of them. The had frowned because they knew how the life of a halfa usually ended. Ryder had been born to a wolf demon mother and a human father who was a thief. His mother had always been sickly and she had died giving birth to the halfa. His father hated the boy afterwards for taking his light away, so he 'trained' him.

That man had trained him to become a thief like him, but the training went overboard to where he was abused most of the time.

Once Ryder had deemed them trustworthy, he had told them of his horrid past and it had brought the three even closer.

"What does she look like?" Gabriel asked and Ryder smiled a goofy smile, "A white-haired beauty with crimson eyes and ruby lips."

"Heh, talk about being whipped."

"Gabriel?"

"Yes, my friend?"

"Shut the hell up."

* * *

I hope that you all liked the chapter and the rating of this story might go up later on.

(Shrugs) Just sayin'.

Anyways, please PM me if you have any questions about something~

Have a good day~


End file.
